1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to playing cards, and more particularly to playing cards that are ergonomically designed to fit a person's hands to facilitate handling, shuffling and dealing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional playing cards are rectangular in shape with straight edges and thus are not designed to fit a persons's hand. Accordingly, they are difficult to handle, shuffle and deal and can cause hand strain and discomfort during prolonged card playing.
Playing cards with curved edges are known in the art. However, these prior art playing cards are not designed for improving a player's grip for shuffling and dealing, but rather are formed with curves merely to eliminate marring on the cards' edges during shuffling.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved playing cards that overcome the limitations of prior art playing cards. More particularly, there is a need for playing cards that are ergonomically designed to fit a person's hands to facilitate comfortable and easy handling, shuffling and dealing.